Talk:Installation 00
Speculation taken from article Forerunner = human race? Further evidence to suggest that the Forerunner and human race are one and the same manifests itself in one of the final cutscenes of Halo: Combat Evolved. Guilty Spark, upon scanning the files of human history aboard the severely damaged Pillar of Autumn, remarks on, "Our lost time." This subtle distinction, coupled with the knowledge that guilty spark refers to Master Chief and Miranda Keyes as the "Reclaimer" and acts as if they have met before, allows one to reasonably conclude that the human race is all that remains of the Forerunner. It's incredibly ironic, especially when one considers how the Covenant have essentially worshipped Forerunner technology and, at the same time, are driven by their dogmatic beliefs to eradicate the human race. *And let's not forget, the human race is believed to have come into origin in Africa, before migrating to Mesopatamia, where civilization began. -Chickenman 00:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Forerunners in the Ark? It is also believed, though this is purely speculative, that the Ark may have sheltered the Forerunners after Halo's first use, which then evolved into humanity. In the Bible, God floods the Earth to cleanse it of all life, which has grown evil and wicked. However, he saves a group of righteous humans and two of of all animals by telling them to build and seek refuge in a ship, called the Ark. Thus it is a possibility that in Halo, the Ark is a structure or device that shields those using it from the effects of the rings' activation and the Flood. The humans on Earth might have descended from those who were protected by the Ark during the first activation of the rings. This theory is purely speculative of course. Ark is a forerunner ship? Another speculative opinion assrets that the Ark is a forerunner ship which would jump into slipspace at the time of the activation of the seven Halo rings, thus removing the occupants from mass genocide that would purge the galaxy of all sentient life. *We know from Halo: Ghosts of Onyx that this cannot be the case, as the Onyx Instilsation was the doorway to the Forerunner Construct of Shield World. This is the "Shield" to the Halo rings "Sword," Unless at the center of the ark is possibly another enterance to the Shield World. --Simaster 03:31, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Halo inside earth? Some people have speculated that there is a halo inside the earth itself, The designs on the outside of the halos, the rings things look exactly like the ark structure, and that the forerunner ship is the key to unlock the halo, or installation 01 the first ring.--Darth nexes 20:23, 15 November 2006 (UTC) The Ark in Ghosts of Onyx I personally believe the Mini-Dyson Sphere / Halo Bomb Shelter is the ark. it does make sense, considering that it's the only thing in the galaxy that can keep them safe from something that can wipe out all sentient life (Sound familiar? Noah's ark. -VikedaL, profile available at wikipedia. :Except that the storyboard says Ark. --Dragonclaws 02:15, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :So? think it could have been a recieveing beacon from the Sphere or something? it doesn't say The Ark, it says earth_ark_09 -V ::A Dyson sphere is a sphere, the thing in question is decidably not. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:33, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The only thing about that is that the Forerunners had a "Shield" and a "Sword." The Ark would be the sword. The "Halo Bomb Shelter" would logically be the shield. It can defend against Halo. Flash of Light What if that huge flash of light was being angled towards the moon to awaken the ark there. What if it was some sort of signal or pulse laser communication to a different planet.--Halo3Halo3 Intresting very possible but maybe it's just the power of this thing activating. :We'll have to wait and see. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:32, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The Ark or Ark *Talk pages keep disappearing, including the Reach talk page and the Ark talk page. i've posted valid arguments on some things in both articles, and the day after i post them, they disappear. odd. Vikedal 01:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*The vandal you refer to is User:RelentlessRecusant who on 16:58, 9 December 2006 moved the article "The Ark" to "Ark" but didn't move the Talk page with comments on it. -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Vote for Article Name *Change to The Ark (2) *Change to Ark (4) *Change to The Ark - Now I propose that this be reversed as "The Ark" is a better name for the article -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *Agreed The Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 05:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' - there is never a "the" in the article name, as per Wikipedia standards! -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '''] 20:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Halopedia is not Wikipedia. -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *Why does it matter if they redirect to each other anyway?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Besides broken redirects, it's not really a big issue. This vote is more to prevent users from switching it back and forth every couple of weeks. If there is a consensus then we can point to this vote and say this article title has been deemed "The Ark" or "Ark" -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::I would like to remind my esteemed colleagues that Wikipedia is the basis of all Wikias, and its guidelines are upheld by many Wikias, including the greatest in size of them all: Wookieepedia. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ] 03:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Again Halopedia IS NOT wikipedia or Wookiepedia for that matter -- Esemono 23:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'''The Ark Simply because it's the name of the object O_o. As much as wikipedia standards say "No The in the title", this is halopedia, not wikipedia. Vikedal 19:28, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Not because of Wikipedia, but because it's simpler. To have an article say "Why, the Ark, of course." is more natural than "Why, The Ark, of course." --Dragonclaws 19:42, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' I change my mind, it should be Ark because "The" is not part of the name. The Master Chief dosnt have "The" in the name of the article, so neither should the Ark.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :*Master Chief doesn't have a The because it's his rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, not The Master Chief Petty Officer. ::*I know...but they kind of use it to refer to him now! And in the third person its "the Master Chief" and the same goes for "the Ark". So ergo the page should be called Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::to cover his snickering at John's sudden vote change... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Its jus the way things should be.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 21:01, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ark i don't think the "The" is neccessary. -- SpecOps306 04:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::: I'd just like to bring up the quote from spiderman. He said "It's spiderman not the spiderman." Fork 23:36, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *'Ark' - The is an adjective that doesn't belong in titles. If I am sereaching for the Master Chief or the Arbiter, I don't put halo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Arbiter, I just put halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arbiter. You'll note that when we talk about the Master Chief or the Arbiter, we talk about t'he Master Chief, not '''T'he Master Chief. Its the same with the Ark. We talk about 't'he Ark not 'T'he Ark.--'''RotBrandon 04:36, 11 January 2007 (UTC) picture name does anyone notice that the sketch of the ark at the bottom of the page says "Earth_Ark"? and that it says "Chief/Dervish(the arbiter?)" something to think about :p lol- SPARTAN-410 I noticed that too and was about to post the same thing. Possible choice level or a clue that the Arbiter is going to return with a diffrent name.[[User:Darth Gree|'Envy']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Skull']] 00:17, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :"Dervish" was the old name for "Arbiter" that Bungie changed to be politically correct. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:22, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Ark Location If the Ark is truly is the structure on Earth, it is not on Mombasa Island, or even Mombasa mainland. It is because the Ark is completely outside the city boundary. I say this is because of what can be concluded from the Halo 3 trailer. In the trailer, the remains of a harp type cable-stayed bridge, similar Kilindini bridge, can be seen. Studying the surrounding terrain, it can be noted that this is not Kilindini bridge, and the Ark is 1-2 km away. Further more, there is a dirt road, (there are no dirt roads in Mombasa); except for the rubble in immediate vicinity of Master Chief, there is no evidence of that there had ever been human built structures; and finaly, there is a different geography and natural flora. The uncovering of the Ark is unrelated to the slipspace detonation caused by Regret's Flagship.